Miner
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These sneaky shovelers burrow underground, pass beneath walls and pop up right next to their targets. While underground, Miners cannot be damaged and will not trigger traps, but still gain bonuses from Spells." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Miner is the twelfth troop unlocked in the Barracks. **It was added in the 8.332.9 update, along with the Baby Dragon. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Miner is similar to the Hog Rider before it would attack defenses; a troop that can bypass walls that attacks anything. However, the Miner is even better as it is invincible when underground. **Miners can be used to trigger traps and lure out Clan Castle troops. They can also be used as a small distraction. ***E.g: You're using a GoWiPe (Golems, Wizards and P.E.K.K.As), but the Inferno Towers and Clan Castle troops are going to take out your Golems in seconds once in range. You can quickly place a Miner to pop up and distract the Defenses. **The Miner cannot be placed anywhere on the map, unlike its Clash Royale counterpart. It must be placed outside the red area like any other unit. **Miners in large numbers are great for attacking bases with Inferno Towers set to single target mode as each time the miners burrow underground the Inferno Towers have to heat up again. **Take advantage of the Miners ability to burrow underground. The more miners you have, the quicker they destroy the buildings or troops they were targeting allowing them to quickly go back underground. This gives the defences less time to target them and can be assisted by Rage Spells to increase their damage when miners are attacking high hp buildings like storages. **Miners are vulnerable when they are spread out, in small numbers or attacking high HP buildings because they have relatively low damage so keep them close together. **Miners are the most useful when they are in the middle of the base. Trim off outside buildings with other troops like Bowlers and your Heroes to keep them in the middle. *'Defensive Strategy' **Miners are decently tanky Clan Castle troops that deal decent damage, but they do not burrow underground when defending. Instead, they move above ground at a reduced pace. Combined with their relatively slow hit speed, this means that swarming a defensive Miner with massed troops can be helpful. **Since Miners don't trigger traps while burrowing, you will need to place your so that they will be triggered when the Miners pop up. **You can keep your base compact and your storages close to your defences to combat Miners. By doing this you are giving the Miners less time to be healed while they are travelling underground, helping your defences do the maximum amount of damage while they are above ground and keeping them above ground for longer periods of time when they attack the storages. **Skeleton Traps set to ground and massed defensive Clan Castle troops (such as massed Archers) can stall the Miners for some time, as they have a slow attack rate. It is possible that the Miners may burrow underground for only a short distance to continue attacking these distractions, taking more time than necessary. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Miner undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3 and 5. ***Initially, the Miner is a man with a red shirt, a brown backpack, and a silver-grey hard hat with a melting candle on it. ***At level 3, the Miner's shovel's color changes from silver to gold. ***At level 5, the Miner's light source changes from a candle to a headlight. ***At level 7, the Miner's helmet becomes gold-colored, and the stick of the shovel is now metallic instead of wood. ---- *'Trivia' **The Miner is one of the few ground troops that is able to bypass walls without a Jump Spell, the others being the Hog Rider and Grand Warden (if set to ground mode). ** **The Miner, along with the , is one of the two permanent troops in the Home Village to be directly transferred from Supercell's other game, Clash Royale. **The Miner is one of four troops in the Home Village to have actually lived in history, the others being the Barbarian, Archer, and maybe Balloon. Most, if not all other troops, are based off mythological humans or creatures. **The appearance of the Miner is similar to that of a Builder. **The icon and picture of the Miner show him wearing a blue shirt. However, once trained, he is wearing a red shirt. **Despite the Miner burrowing underground when attacking, it will not burrow when moving inside the Army Camps. **The Miner is currently the only troop that will not trigger any traps while moving, because of it going underground instead. **Originally, when the Miner bury underground, defenses continue to target them despite doing no damage to them which meant that as long as the Miners are underground, defenses will pointlessly continue firing on them while other more vulnerable troops are safe from harm. This was fixed in the October 2016 update where the defenses will retarget other troops once they bury underground. **In the 2017 December update, his housing space was changed from 5 to 6. *Movement speed when burrowing underground during attacks. Has 20 movement speed when defending as Clan Castle troops. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops